my love wants to show
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Well Kagome is in her time for alot of test and Inuyasha brings her back the next day oh yea Naraku is dead and later on my oc will come in, plus a new rival comes... then something happens to Kagome....
1. Chapter 1

Okay well i deleted te last ones. once my friend gives the notebook to me ill update Spellbound on Halloween which took lets see 8 months to finsh and longer to post. lol. well lets get started on a new story. Its an InuXKag some MirXSan.

I dont own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1 Tests tests and tests

"Inuyasha. You arrogant jerk SIT!" A young girl about 15 with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes yelled.

A Young boy about 18 and silver hair and doggy ears on top of his head (A/n: Which everyone loves... well us girls and some guys!) Slammed in to the ground (Or Mrs.Dirt who ever thought of that is awesome).

He muffled "Kagome!"

The young girl, Kagome said "I have tests to take Inuyasha ill be back in a couple of days."

The spell that held Inuaysha to the ground wore off, "Fine Kagome but only a couple!"

Two people walked up. A boy about 18 and a girl about 16. On the girls shoulder was a neko (Cat) demon. And on the boys was a kitsune (Fox) demon.

" Did Kagome already leave?" The kitsune asked.

"Im guessing so Shippo" The 16 yearold girl said.

A minute later you could hear a loud smack.

"Miroku! your such a henti!" The girl yell.

"But it was worth the pain Sango." Miroku said rubbing the red mark on his face.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said "You should learn manners."

"Well Inuyasha I believe I have more manners then you do."

Inuyasha then threw a stick at him.

-Kagomes time-

Kagome walked in her house to be greeted by her mother.

"Kagome your back already?" Mrs. Higrashi (I dont think i spelt it right) asked.

"Yea I have to pass school so I need to study for the tests."

"Well Okay... Did Inuyasha come to?"

"Not this time but something tells me he is."

"Okay!"

Kagome walked up stairs 'I have school tomorrow' She sighed.

She started to study.

'I need some music'

She turned on her radio.

(The song is pretty boy by m2m)

I lie awake at night See things in black and white Ive only got you inside my mind You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray That you will look my way I have all this longing in my heart I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you Like I never ever loved no one before you Pretty pretty boy of mine Just tell me you love me too Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you Oh my pretty pretty boy I do Let me inside Make me stay right beside you

I used to write your name And put it in a frame And sometime I think I hear you call Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while And touch me with your smile And what can I say to make you mine To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you Like I never ever loved no one before you Pretty pretty boy of mine Just tell me you love me too Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you Oh my pretty pretty boy I do Let me inside Make me stay right beside you

Oh pretty boy Say you love me too

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you Like I never ever loved no one before you Pretty pretty boy of mine Just tell me you love me too Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you Oh my pretty pretty boy I do Let me inside Make me stay right beside you

"That song reminds me of Inuyasha." Kagome said as another song played.

'You so love him and you cant deniy (I cant spell worth crap) it.'

Kagome went to her bed and fell asleep.

-Next morning-

Kagome ran out the door to get to school early.

'Maybe I can get all my test done today.'

She ran in the school and in the office and they had her do her tests.

-feudal era-

"Im bored!" Shippo complained.

"Dont worry shippo your not the only one." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha sulking.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku!"

Miroku chuckled. Sango Slapped him.

"Pervert!"

Miroku laid on the ground eye brow and right hand twitching.

-Kagomes time-

Kagome jumoed on her bed.

"Got done with them all, I passed too but barely."

Kagomes mom walked in, "Kagome, Hojo is at the door."

Kagome walked to the door.

"Hi Hojo."

"Miss Kagome I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow."

"Ummm. Sure."

"Thanks pick you up at 5."

"K bye."

Kagome shut the door.

'Oh no I have to the feudal era tomorrow.'

Kagome went to her room and layed on her bed and fell asleep.

By morning Inuyasha was already in Kagomes room.

"Kagome wake up Lets go."

Kagome opened her eyes, "Inuyasha... I have a date tonight."

Kagome was fully up.

Well there up go srry for my crapy spelling and srry if its to short. 


	2. Ch 2 some one

Okay new chapter. 

Chapter 2 Some one joins the group

"So who cares we still have a shard to go to finish the shikon no tama."

'Argh His a pain, well I really didnt want to go with Hojo, but hes trying really hard'

"Fine but I gotta pack." Kagome said.

'Wow she gave in pretty easily!'

Kagome got her bag packed.

"Kagome should I say you have wood alergies(sp?) or dirt?" Kagomes grandpa asked.

"None thanks."

With that they jumped into the well.

-feudal era-

"KAGOME." Shippo yelled happily.

"Hi shippo." kagome said while shippo jumped into her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kagome said.

Inuyasha took Kagomes bag and they walked to the village.

"Kagome." Miroku and Sango said as they walked out of the hut.

"Hi Miroku, Hey Sango." Kagome said.

A loud boom alerted them all. They looked up in the sky (Who wouldnt) and seen a dark figuer falling toward the earth.

" We should follow it!" Kagome said.

"Yea." They all agreed.

They headed toward the falling figuer. It crashed in to the forest. The Inu-gang hurried toward it. When they got there, they see a girl about 14 or 15, her hair was a dark brown she was wearing a pair of baggy pants (like Inuyashas but it doesnt cuff at his ankles) they were black and she also had a black long sleveed (like Kikyos) shirt. The crazy thing was she had black wings.

"We should help her."

"No way Kagome that a dark angel, dark angels are not good."

"But shes hurt."

"Argh fine but when shes alright she is gone."

Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the hut.

Hours later she woke up.

"Ugh! where am I?"

"Your in a hut."

She got up and in a battle mode, "who are you?"

"Im Kagome, that dog demon is Inuyasha, that monk is Miroku, that kitsune is shippo, and that demon slayer is Sango."

"Sango! All the angels talk about her, Shes a god."

"Umm may I ask why Im a god."

"You are the one that gives us more servents, but we have never used them."

"O-o-oh."

"Anyways you are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kyoko the dark angel."

"I read something about dark angels, that they serve satan and they died because of some one who broke their heart." Kagome said.

"Yes that is true, but the same person who broke my heart is a dark angel also."

"Wow."

(A/n : that sounds so stupid)

"Umm I was wondering if I could join your group."

"NO!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! We should let her."

"Fine."

"Yes, oh and I know where that last shard of yours is too."

"WHERE!." Inuyasha yelled.

"Daisuke."

"whos that."

"The dark angel that I love."

"Well set out tomorrow."

This chapter sucked srry Plz review.  
Dark Angel


	3. Ch 3 Another rival

DarkAngel011: Omg its late lol not really. Well Im bored and starting a new chapter.

Sango: Whats going to happen in it?

DarkAngel011: Well umm.

Inuyasha: She doesnt know. ur blunt

DarkAngel011: Am not. everyone says that. Well In the chapter Kyokos "love" got tricked in to joining the new rival. Im gonna dieeeeee. J/k I get hyper at night also Kagome gets... I wont spoil it... anyway on with the chapter. Oh Plz reveiw and come to the dark side we have cookies.

Chapter 3 Another rival

As the sun started to rise the Inu-group + Kyoko head toward the north. They heard a rumor of a dark angel with a shard in a manor (or castle which ever).

"This is taking forever on foot!" Kyoko complained.

"We have to save up our energy though." Kagome said trying not to lose her temper because Kyoko said that 5 times already.

"Im never out on energy!" Kyoko yelled. (A/N: Yea thats sooooo me, Well Kyoko is me or Im Kyoko? Confused)

'She is getting on my nerves.' Inuyasha thought.

"Lady Kyoko, you must understand we might get in a fight with Daisuke." Miroku said while getting to close to Kyoko and well being Miroku he stroked her butt.

Kyoko slapped him and yelled "PERVERT!"

'Now hes hitting on Kyoko.' Sango thought glareing (spelling).

Miroku felt Sangos eyes on him and he turned around and said "Ah, darling Sango you know Ill always choose you over anyone."

"Perve." Sango said.

After that things got a bit more calm. (YEA RIGHT).

They were half way there and they were takeing a break. Kagome made a 'speical lunch' for everyone (more like Inuyasha).

"Somethings not right...Aha... Kagome can you boil up some water for me?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N From 1st movie funny)

"Inuyasha, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sitboy!" Kagome yelled.

"Does that always happen?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep Inuyasha is an Idiot." Shippo said.

Kyoko agreed with him. Kagome did make him ramen though. Inuyasha ate it all not leaveing even a little. After they headed off. As night fell they set up camp the girls went down to a hot spring. As the boys stay at camp.

"I wonder how far we are from the place?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I dont know, it was pure luck we ran in to Kyoko."

"Yea."

"But dont you wonder what happened to Kyoko."

"Yea.

-hot springs-

"So Kyoko how far are we."

"Ummmm..."

"You dont know do you." Sango said.

"Notta clue!"

Kaogome, Sango, and Shippo sighed.

Kyoko got out and got dressed.

"Well Im tired, night."

"Night." they replied.

Kyoko got back to camp. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her.

"Where are the girls?"

"Told them I was tired." Kyoko yawned.

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha do you like Kagome?"

"What No!" Inuyasha lied.

Kyoko eyed him them went to Miroku, "Do you like Sango?"

"Well, uhhh. I cannot lie, but of course I do."

Kyoko smiled 'Well at least one told the truth hopefully they dont end up like me.'

When The girls came back they all went asleep. Kagome and Shippo in her sleeping bag. Kirara in her demon form warming Sango. Miroku up against a tree, Inuyasha In a tree, and Kyoko in a different tree.(Yea whatever dont want them in the same tree.)

-Next Morning-

Everyone was awake and was already off. Shippo and Kyoko (Yes im childish sometimes) got bored so Kyoko told Shippo to posses Mirokus Hand. So he did, and Miroku got a slap while Shippo and Kyoko got a laugh. Finally Around noon they came to the manor(or castle).

Kyoko seen Daisuke and ran toward him, but he tried to attack her but she quickly moved back.

"Daisuke its me." Kyoko said.

"Why are you here, you traitor."

"How am I a traitor!"

"Lord Kimiko told me."

"Dont listen to her shes lying I would never do that."

Daisuke fainted, and Lord Kimiko came out. She had long blonde hair and black eyes and wore a kimono that was like a queens.

"Ah, the Inu-group."

Inuyasha growled.

"I should thank Daisuke for this shard." Lord Kimiko said looking over at Kyoko holding Daisuke who was still out.

Inuyasha took out his tetsuiga (did I spell that right). While the others got out there weapons.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha roared.

Kimiko put a barrier up and it bounced back to Inuyasha. His own attack flew him back.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

'Does that girl love that hanyou!' Kimiko thought.

Kagome ran to Inuyashas aid.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea."

While Kimiko was off guard Sango threw her Hirakostu. It hit Kimiko in the back.

Kimiko looked at Sango and muttered something and Sango flew back.

"SANGO!"

Mitoku ran and caught Sango.

Inuyasha was back up and Kagome by his side. Kimiko took this chance and Said a spell and directed it toward Kagome. It hit Kagome sending her backward. Inuyasha went after Kagome but Kimiko was already by her and she whispered "You will die in a month unless you tell Inuyasha you love him."

"Kagome get out of the way."

Kagome ran away in the nick of time as Inuyashas 'Backlasha wave' hit Kimiko killing her. A shard fell to the earth. Kagome picked in up purifying it. Sango and Miroku walked up to them. Kyoko flew over with Daisuke still out.

"Well we got the last shard." Inuyasha stated.

"Yea." Kagome said.

"We just have to put it together with the others." Shippo added.

They left Kagome on Inuyashas back, Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara, and Kyoko flew still ahold of Daisuke who was still out. They got to the village faster then leaveing. Kagome sat outside thinking what Kimiko said.

'You will die in a moth unless you tell Inuyasha you love him.'

'But how will I, what if he rejects me?' Kagome asked her self.

DarkAngel011: Wow this is long, I hope its better then the last one

Kagome: I cant believe you did that to me!

DarkAngel: Well first you need to learn to be tough 2nd my Poor Daisuke who aslo appears in Fallen half-Angel which is an original anime story so I cant post it. lol. Anyway Please reveiw

Daisuke: Yea so I can awake up 


	4. Ch 4 I only have

DarkAngel011:Omg I wish you ppl would reveiw 

Sango: Yea

DarkAngel011: And help me like advice, or if its good

Inuyasha:I think she needs mental help.

DarkAngel011: Kagome plz

Kagome:Sit (Inuyasha whams in the floor)

DarkAngel011: On with the chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 I only have one month

'But how will I, what if he rejects me?' Kagome asked her self.

'Easily!'

'Who are you'

'your conscience'

'Oh, well how then?'

'Flat out tell him'

'yea right I cant'

'Have the girls help you'

'I have to tell him to his face!'

'oh yea sorry your on your own with telling him'

'Damn Im not even gonna help my self'

"Hey wench! you comeing in or am I gonna have to drag you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Im comeing."

Kagome walked in the hut everything seemed quiet until.

Slap

"Miroku you lecher!" Sango yelled.

"Hehehe, I couldnt contain myself." Miroku chuckled.

"Even Im not that bad." Daisuke who finally came to said.

"Oh whatever." Kyoko said.

They glared at each other Sango at Miroku and Daisuke and Kyoko at eachother. Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and thought 'Should I tell him now?'

"What are you looking at wench!"

"Nothing."

"Keh whatever."

Kagome sat down and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone fell asleep Kagome who thought Inuyasha was asleep she walked out of the hut. A few weeks ago Kagome found a nice spot. She walked into this spot full of cherry blossum trees and in the middle was a small field of wild flowers and a very small part of red roses. Kagome sat on a rock that she put under a blossum tree.

'I only got a month, argh this sucks its like Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka trying to get me to got with Hojo.' Kagome thought sighing.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome leave.

'Where is she going.' He thought to him self.

Inuyasha got up quietly and followed Kagome to her spot.

'Wow so this is where Kagome goes when she gets mad.'

Inuyasha Hid behind a tree and watched Kagome.

"Only one month." Inuyasha heard Kagome say.

'One month, one month what.'

Kagome sighed once more. Inuyasha stepped on a stick.

'Oh no.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome got up and said "Whos there?"

'I should of brought my bow and arrows.'

It stayed silent. Kagome wasnt sure but sat back down. Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome started to say "I dont wanna die I just-"

'Die Kagome is gonna die oh no.'

Kagome started crying. Inuyasha-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: Mwahahaha, I have no Idea why I did that lol well Its 12:23 AM so Im hyper lol

Inuyasha :Oh god

DarkAngel011: Well Plz reveiw and tell me if its good plz and thank you.


	5. Ch 5 I want

DarkAngel011: yawn im still tired so my chapter might be crappy sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter though, later. oh yea this Chapter Is For Sango222 since she wants to know what happens next.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: I want to say it

Last time: Kagome started crying. Inuyasha----

Inuyasha jumped outta his hideing spot.

"Oy Kagome why are you crying."

Kagome wipped her tears, "Nothing nevermind."

"Kagome tell me." Inuyasha said with his eye tone got sadder.

Kagome hesitated and said "Ill tell you later, im tired." and she put on a fake yawn.

"Okay."

They walked to the hut and on kagomes mind was 'When should I tell him.'

And on Inuyashas was 'Whats wrong with Kagome.'

The next week was chaoitc. Miroku got slapped 5 times that day and Sango was getting annoyed. Daisuke who picked up what Miroku does He decide to try it on Kyoko and liked it, Kyoko didnt and slapped him too. Inuyasha bugged Kagome for Ramen and she sat him. Shippo and Kirara just watched them.

After some time things settled down kinda.

"Sango, Kyoko lets go to the hot springs." Kagome said.

"Okay." They chimmed.

-hot spring-

They meaning Sango and Kyoko knew somethingwas wrong.

"Kagome." they both said.

"Ummm, yes?"

"Whats wrong." Sango and Kyoko looked at each other.

Kagome sighed, "Well, remember when I got hit by Kimikos attack -Nods- Well that was a curse and she said that I will die in a month unless I tell Inuyasha I love him."

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Sango asked and Kyoko nodded.

"I dont know Im afraid too."

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Rejection."

"Thats what i'm afraid of to." Kyoko said.

"Who?" Both girls asked.

"Duh Daisuke."

"Oh... wait I thought he love you also." Kagome said.

"Well MIROKU -looks at Sango- taught him to flirt with the girls in the village."

"I'll have a talk with that monk." Sango said.

-Hut-

"Hey Daisuke wanna spy on the girls?" Miroku asked.

"Yea!" Daisuke said getting up with Miroku.

"You guys are gonna get hurt, and Miroku stop teaching Daisuke perverted things."

"Hey now Inuyasha, then there is no fun, Anyway I asked Miroku to teach me, and I do enjoy it." Daisuke said with a perverted smile.

"Wow, That pervert has made a mini pervert."

"Now now Inuyasha surely I can teach you."

"NO!"

After that the 2 left. (troubles gonna stir).

-hot springs-

"Kyoko do those wings keep you warm."

(A/N Remember she is a dark angel like Daisuke)

"Yea sometimes."

Miroku hid behind a bush while Daisuke behind a tree.

"Soooooooooo, what else can we talk about?" Kyoko asked.

"I dont know." They said.

"hmmmm." Kyoko knew the boys were there and whispered thto the girls that the two were there.

They decided to have some fun well Sango and Kyoko.(Inuyasha wasnt there so Kagome counldn't do anything but she watched.

"Say Kyoko do you know who I wish was here."

"Why who?"

"Miroku, I mean he is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot, I mean gawd he's so hot."

"Yea but I mean Daisuke is hotter I love when he gropes my butt."

The boy couldnt take it. (I mean they are perverted.) They ran out and both said, " I didnt know you felt that way about me."

All 3 girls laughed, "Yea right we knew you were behind the stupid bush and tree."

The boys looked at eachother.

"Man we got played!" Daisuke whined.

"NOW GET." The girls yelled.

The boys ran for there life. After that the girls got out and went back to camp. They all went to sleep.

-Next morning- (oh a reminder Kagome now only has 3 weeks to tell him)

Everyone was eating breakfast, afterwards Kyoko and Daisuke went for a walk, Sango and Miroku went to a beautiful field, Shippo and Kirara stayed at the hut, and Kagome and Inuyasha also went for a walk but to Kagomes secret place.

-Sango and Miroku-

Sango sat down in the field. Miroku sat next to her.

"Sango what you did last night was mean."

"What did you expect, you and Daisuke were peeping you did deserve it."

"Why yes I suppose your right."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Why Sango dear why wouldn't you?"

"Umm You flirt with every girl you see!"

'I should ask her now.'

"Sango, I may do all those things but the one I truely love is you."

Sango's eyes widen (Ahhh I told you I would get some MirSan in here).

"R-really."

"Yes. Will you be my wife?"

"YES!" Sango practically screamed.

-Kyoko and Daisuke-

Both heard a Scream that sounded like a 'yes'.

"That sounded like Sango." Kyoko said.

"Yep."

They walked down a path with an akward silence.

"You know you were mean last night."

Kyoko started to laugh.

"What?"

"If you didnt spy on us I woundnt have to do it."

"But I thought you were serious."

"Why?"

"Well... uhh..."

"Out with it."

"Cause I like you, Baka happy."

"Lair."

"I'm telling the truth."

"What you did before we died, I cant."

"You know I only did it because I wanted to get you jealous and tell me to get rid of her."

Kyoko didnt know what to say.

"Kyoko you know I liked you."

"Yea but--"

"But nothing, I always liked you."

"But you never loved me like I loved you."

"Yes I did."

(Well gewt back to those two as with Sango and Miroku)

-Kagome and Inuyasha-

Kagome felt herself getting weaker.

'Must be the curse'

She never said anything to Inuyasha but he wanted to know what was wrong. They were almost to Kagome's secret spot that wasnt so secert anymore. Before the stepped foot in there, Kagome collapsed, Before she hit the ground Inuyasha caught her.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha sat there (not wanting poor Shippo scared). When Kagome came to it was sunset. (Dont you just wonder what the other couples were doing lol)

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome are you okay."

"Umm yea."

"Dont lie to me wench, know tell me."

"I was a little tired."

Inuyasha didnt take that.

"Wench tell the truth."

'Just say I love you.'

"I-i-i-i--"

"You what."

Kagome hesitated "I- love-you."

Kagome flinched to get ready to be rejected. 

Inuyasha was shocked 'My Kagome, she said she loved me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: Guess what Im gonna leave it there so burn lol kinda hyper now lol oh and Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz reveiw lol 


	6. Ch 6 Inuyasha tells

DarkAngel011: Man I wish you ppl could reveiw on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Inuyasha tells & new adventure unfolds

Last time: Inuyasha was shocked 'My Kagome, she said she loved me.'

Kagome didn't feel tired any more but she said, "Inuyasha I understand that you only love Kikyo, I'll go home now."

Kagome tried to get up but Inuyasha held her tight around the waste.

"Kagome, I love you too, more than you think."

(EEEE! Well lets see what the others are doing starting with Sango and Miroku)

The sun was setting and Sango and Miroku layed in the field with Miroku's robe over them.

"Sango dear, I'm glad you reconsidered bearing my child."

"Whatever to late to reconsider anyway."

-Kyoko and Daisuke-

Daisuke was flying holding Kyoko bridal style.

"Yea know I wish we were humans again and set it right."

"Yea I wish it to."

"Maybe Kaede know some one who can change us back."

"Maybe."

-back to Inu and Kag-

They shared a passionate kiss (not wanting a pup yetbut later on in the story and I do not writte lemons ewww!)

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to Kaede's. Not knowing a journey is ahead.

-Hut-

Everyone was back in the hut. The girls except Kaede of course.

"Kaede, do you think Me and Kyoko can be turned back into humans."

"Why yes, why do ye need to know?"

"I wanna set things right with her."

"Itll be a long trip."

"Heh Ill be going with you." Inuyasha said.

"Ye need to go to my friends hut in theeast moutains its the only hut there itll be a three day trip."

The girls walked through the door "whatll be a three day trip?" they asked.

"Kyoko we can be human again."

"YAY!"

Sango looked to the ground knowing she cant go.

"Sango whats wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"I could be pregnet ."

"SANGO I'm so happy for you." Both girls chimmed.

"Well that means It'll be me, Kagome, Daisuke, and Kyoko, because there is no way i'm letting you two coming if your gonna have a pup."

"Well when are we gonna leave?" Kagome asked standing next to Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: Not long or w/e but plz reveiw & thank you. Later


	7. Ch 7 new adventure

DarkAngel011: Thank you reveiwers. I love you lol. Plz keep reveiwing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last time: "Tomorrow."

Chapter 7starting a new adventure

-Next morning-

The 5 got everything ready Kagome quickly went back to her time and got food for the 3 day trip the had to make to the east moutains. As they were leaveing MIroku and Sango waved bye to them and they waved back.

Things weren't as differnt without Miroku and Sango only because Miroku taught Daisuke to be like him but everyone complained they wanted Miroku and Sango there. It was quite in demons popping up wise. As day turned night they set up camp Kagome took this time to think.

'Inuyasha I love you and I'm glad he loves me too.' Kagome thought looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome was looking at him and he looked at her giving her a smirk showing his fangs Kagome blushed. Daisuke and Kyoko watched them being loveable toward eachother and both thought 'Man Miroku and Sango should see this!'

The fire crackled as everyone was asleep well... not Inuyasha he sat in the tree.

'My Kagome, that has a nice ring to it.' Inuyasha thought.

He looked down watched Kagome breathing steadly. Inuyasha fell asleep but was ready to attack an intruder.

-Next morning-

Everyone was already off eating breakfast while walking up a hill.

Kagome yawned then said "One more day and we should be there."

"Why are we doing this again?" Inuyasha asked.

"So Kyoko and Daisuke can have a real life, and maybe there is a demon that we have to defeat too."

"Let's hurry then." Inuyasha exclaimed.

'That caught Inuyasha's attention.' All 4 thought. (Dont forget Shippo is with them)

"Hey Kagome do you still have some ninja food still?" Shippo asked.

"Yes shippo here." Kagome handed him some chocolate pocky (I want some i ate all my strawberry ones)

Shippo opened it and pulled one out.

"Hey Shippo hand me one!" Kyoko said picking Shippo.

Shippo gave Kyoko one and Kyoko stuck it in her mouth.

They wakled til noon then Kagome made lunch and they got to rest.

-Village-

"Well, Miroku its offical Sango is gonna have a kid."

Miroku fainted (news he'll only hear in fanfictions.).

Couple hours later Miroku came to, Sango was by his side, "you know Miroku I was supposed to be the one to faint"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011:There ya go Chapter 7 Plz reveiw and thanks


	8. Ch 8 WE HAVE TO DO NANI?

DarkAngel011: New chapter and thanks to the ppl who gave me reveiws so far I guess its true the older you get the smarter you are, on with the story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 8 we have to do what?

-inu-group-moutain thingy- (yea whatever)

Inuyasha and the half group were now starting up the mountain.

"How long is this gonna take?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dont know." Kagome said.

After a little fight about not knowing how long it was going to take. They were half way there even though Kagome said Inuyasha a lot and when she thought Shippo, Kyoko, and Daisuke weren't looking she would apolgize and He would give her a kiss on the cheek. Night fell and they found a cave and wood they started a fire. Shippo cuddled with Kyoko tonight to give Kagome some time with her 'lover'. So Inuyasha and Kagome on one side of the cave And Shippo, Daisuke, and Kyoko on the other. Inuyasha held Kagome in his lap, Daisuke had Kyoko in between his legs (Not that way you hentai's) and Kyoko held Shippoin her lap. They all fell asleeplike that.(Can you feel the love tonight? I can things are heating up.)

-Next Morning-

They ate breakfast...okay more like 'Ramenfast'. After 'Ramenfast' The started going up the now last half. Well around noon they came upon a hut. A rather old woman walked out.

"I heard you guys were comeing."

"Whatever old hag." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

The old lady glared at him then continued, "I believe a Daisuke and Kyoko needed something."

"Uh yeah we do." Kyoko said kindly.

"What is it?"

"Well umm." Kyoko stated.

"We wanna know if you have any way of making us humans again." Daisuke spat out.

She thought for a second, "So you wanna be alive again, Okay you guys must get one vampire fang."

"NANI?"

"You heard me a vampire fang, You got 3 days, his place is down the hill in a rather large cave."

"Okay we'll do it." Inuyasha said as they walked out the hut.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: Okay I wont be here Thursday-Monday going up north (I live in Minnesota) I'm going to Evelth for an R/C race If you have questions of that ask i dont care but while im gone plz reveiw and thank you.


	9. Ch 9 Man!

DarkAngel011: Sorry for the long wait but im back. lotta stuff been happening.teehee on with the story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ch 9 Man!

Last time:"You heard me a vampire fang, You got 3 days, his place is down the hill in a rather large cave."

"Okay we'll do it." Inuyasha said as they walked out the hut.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Day 1-or next day-

the Inu group (minus mir and san) walk toward the vampires den(or cave). Shippo and Kyoko were whispering.

"Do it shippo, i wanna see what happens, i'll protect you."

"Okay." shippo said while getting his fox magic out.

You see Kagome and Inuyasha havent looked at each other ever since Inuyasha kiss kagome in front of them around the start of going to the vampires den.

Now Shippo was going to control Inuyasha's arm and make him seem like that pervert miroku.

Shippo casted his fox magic, and made Inuyasha's hand go on Kagome's ass. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and slapped him.

"You're turning in to Miroku you perv!"

"My hand did it on its own i swear."

"You even sound like him, Sit!"

Inuyasha made connection with the ground.

Inuyasha muffled, "but kagome I didnt do it."

Shippo looked innocently away.

He didnt get caught, but they went on. Daisuke and Kyokolooked at each other and blushed ever since the start toward the vampire he hasn't been perverted Kyoko liked it too.Kagome and Inuyasha watched them and both thought 'Wait til their humans again.'

Noon came around and they were close Inuyasha could tell. they sat down and Kagome made lunch,of course it was Inuyasha's favorite, Ramen.

"Done, here you guys go." Kagome said giving bowls filled with ramen in them.

"Thank you!" They chimmed.

"So you think this ah vampire will just give us the fang?" Shippo asked.

(A/n: dont ask about the fang, I had to make them have an adventure)

"I dont think so shippo." Kagome said.

After lunch they went on. they walked down a narrow path. Darkness pulled over, and the group set up camp.

The fire crackled Inuyasha was up in a tree with Kagome, he had his arm around her waist. Kagome who was still awake looked at Inuyasha.

"Why am I up here with you?"

"Because the vampire could steal you."

"I could take care of myself."

"Yea right!"

Kagome looked at him coldly. Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss which Kagome melted in to.

Down on the ground Daisuke, Shippo and Kyoko watched them.Kyoko held Shippo and Daisuke held Kyoko (Like in that cave before they got there). The group fell asleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Day 2-

The inu-group woke up rather early and got a head start, quickly eating breakfast, or ramenfast, And hurried down the narrow path. About noon a Large opening of a cave came to veiw.

"There it is!" Shippo said.

They ran in to the cave.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER!"

"uhhhhh. We umm need a vampire fang..." Kyoko said.

"You want a fang then you'll have to fight."

"Okay with me" Inuyasha laughed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: Hoped you liked it plz reveiw


	10. Chapter 10

DarkAngel011:New chapter will they win the fang -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:You want a fang then you'll have to fight."

"Okay with me" Inuyasha laughed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter

Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

The vampire lunged ay Inuyasha.

"Adement Barrage!" Inuyasha roared.

Many diamonds shot out hitting the vampire.

'Wait vampires cant die unless its a sutra.' Kagome thought.

The vampire fell then laughed, "You think thats an attack."

'Where did I put it, ah yes the sutra Miroku gave me!" Kagome thought.

"Hey Vampire if you value your life, you'll give us a fang." Kagome yelled.

"And why would I do such a thing?" 

Kagome showed him the sutra. The vampire panicied and pulled his fang out.

"Okay okay heres ur fucking fang!" He tossed it to Inuyasha then ran off.(A/N: I did that becuz if i didnt the vampire would be gone and they'd get no fang.)

"Well we should hurry back." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha had kagome on his back Daisuke and Kyoko flew Kyoko held Shippo. They hurried back to the old ladys house. They walked through the door.

"Ah you're back!" the old lady said.

"Yea and we got the fang, ya old hag."

She ignored that, "Okay give me the fang."

Kagome handed her the fang, the old lady put it in a pot of boiling water and added more ingerdents then handed two cups to Daisuke and Kyoko.

"Drink it up and when you wake up tomorrow you should be humans." the old lady said.

Inuyasha and the group walked out,and headed down the trail.They hurried toward the village.

When they got there it was near dark, Inuyasha and the group walked in the hut to find Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Keade(i cant remember how to spell her name)awake and waiting for them.

"Kagome, Kyoko, Inuyasha,Daisuke,Shippo your back!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said.

They went to bed and the next morning Daisuke and Kyoko saw them selves as half- vampires.

"What the fuck happened!" Kyoko yelled.

"I dont know but i like it." Daisuke said.

Kyoko sighed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay i'll stop here for now srry school started. ill try to update soon bye 


	11. Chapter 11

This is gonna be my last chapter srry ppl things been going on, bad things, im very srry, well im just gonna tell you Daisuke becomes a vampire and leaves Kyoko, and then Kyoko gets depressed, And this is gonna be 12 months later when Sango's kid is 2 months old now so lets start the story ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Where it alls end

Sango held the baby in her arms Kyoko sat there cry for Daisuke just left her, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo tryed comforting her. Daisuke was long gone and never coming back, Inuyasha and Kagome got married. As night fell Kyoko said she be right back, they others fell asleep waiting for her.  
Next morning the go out looking for her for she never came back that night. Once they found her they all started to cry (yes even inuyasha). Kyoko was on the ground she had stabbed her self so she could die again they see Disuke walked down the road.

He stopped and seen Kyoko and felt guilty. He came back to say srry but when he seen her he turned aroud and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Srry its so short. hoped you liked the ending, im makeing another story called sweet cherry blossoms, It has another girl named Kyoko, but its not me, she's 17 so i hope you check that one out, it'll be under romance, t, Inuyasha and any. 


End file.
